


I can be your lover or your shoulder to cry on ✦ Larry os!

by hazzatommo_22



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Harry siendo amable, M/M, harryylouis, louis enamorado
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:53:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29471997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazzatommo_22/pseuds/hazzatommo_22
Summary: Louis tiene una reunión por Skype, pero unas horas antes solo está pensando en que sus conciertos van a ser cancelados por la pandemia.Harry es un buen apoyo en medio de la guerra de emociones que Louis llega a tener.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 5





	I can be your lover or your shoulder to cry on ✦ Larry os!

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer este nuevo os mio, estoy esperando que esto les guste y sea bueno, háganmelo saber comentando y espero todes se encuentren bien ♡
> 
> Este os es dedicado a Zalluv, esperando que ella esté feliz con esto ♡

TAGS:

Louis teniendo un ataque, Harry apoyándolo, Harry siendo consolador, Harry preparando desayuno, Louis muy enamorado de Harry, muchos besos, un lugar seguro, silencio cómodo, Louis admirando demasiado a Harry, domésticos.

✦

Louis no ha tenido buenas noches en los últimos cuatro meses, y no es algún problema sobre insomnio, o porque haya comenzado una serie de esa que te entretienen todo el día y simplemente no puedes esperar a que sea el día siguiente para tener que continuarla, sino porque da la casualidad de que hace no mucho ha hecho público su primer álbum como solista, Walls.

Posiblemente ese hecho en lugar de mantenerlo despierto todas las noches, debería hacerlo estar feliz todos los días, deslumbrar la alegría por doquier, dormir más temprano con el fin de que llegue el día siguiente para poder entrar a todas sus redes sociales para poder mirar lo que sus seguidores están diciendo sobre el álbum, y solo querer que los días sean más cortos, que tengan menos horas para que por fin llegue el momento en el que estará encima del escenario, con todas las personas que lo acompañan en esta aventura para cantar sus canciones, para bailar, para vivir el momento con él.

Louis ha querido eso por años.

Se lo dijo a Harry cuando todos decidieron tomar el descanso, después de unos meses en el silencio del departamento, entre la oscuridad; Louis se lo confesó a Harry.

Le confesó cuan decidido estaba de por fin sacar a la luz todas las letras que brincaban en su cabeza listas para que la gente de alguna manera se sintiera más cerca de él, a Louis siempre le ha gustado que sus fans se sientan como amigos, como si solo pudieran encender su teléfono y llamar a Louis en cualquier momento porque él siempre estará ahí.

Escribió canciones donde relataba un poco sobre su historia con Harry, el amor de dos jóvenes que no estaban listos para la presión social, escribió canciones sobre como sentirse respecto al amor, y como creía que era sólo para valientes, cuando es de noche a Louis le gusta mirar el rostro de Harry solo para darse cuenta de que está siendo valiente, solo para darse cuenta de que, aunque el mundo no lo sepa, él lo sabe y eso es suficiente.

También escribió una canción sobre su madre, que es dolorosa, pero también es una canción sobre aprender a vivir con ello, así que está bien.

Claro que tiene un par de canciones que aún no han salido a la luz que hablan más sobre sentirse solo, como alguien corta tu soga, y solo se siente como bajar en picada sin ningún esfuerzo de tu parte, demasiadas canciones sobre demasiados sentimientos, quizás también por una explosión de sentimientos.

Louis recuerda muy bien cuando tuvo una explosión de sentimientos, cuando después de haber roto con Harry -por necesidades mutuas-, recuerda el viaje que tuvieron y recuerda muy bien la sensación de sentirse como en casa y en aquel entonces escribió muchísimas canciones como para crear dos álbumes exitosos con doce canciones cada uno.

Pero volviendo a la realidad; Louis está mirando el techo de la habitación del departamento que comparte con Harry, él al lado soltando pequeños ronquidos que se logran escuchar gracias a la habitación en silencio, sin ningún sonido de por medio que acompañe a Harry solo por el sonido lento de las respiraciones de Louis.

Louis conoce tan bien a Harry que sabe que solo está roncando porque ha estado demasiado cansado últimamente, una película en camino que tiene que grabar casi todos los días, videos musicales que tiene que grabar, tiene todo esto sobre sus conciertos, muchas juntas para cambiar las fechas y su intento de pasar navidad con su madre, aunque tal vez no sea posible por la falta de vuelos y lo cuidados que deben mantener, así que Harry ha estado solo muy cansado y triste respecto a eso.

Y esa es la razón por la que Louis está despierto a las cuatro de la madrugada.

Porque tiene esta junta a las diez de la mañana con las mujeres que lo ayudan en la organización de toda su gira, las mujeres que están detrás del escenario haciendo de las suyas para que todo vaya bien, al igual que la programación de los conciertos y los hoteles más seguros para estar el tiempo que deban de.

La cosa es que esto no sería un problema. 

Hace algunos años, más bien en 2017 estaría bien porque sólo tendrían la complicación del tour de Harry, pero ahora también tienen el suyo así que deben de acomodar las fechas para que ambos estén desocupados el día que toca el concierto del otro, cosa que se vuelve más difícil cuando hay una pandemia y no saben cuándo llegará a su fin.

Mientras esos pensamientos están sobre la mente de Louis él está mirando el techo, oscuro por la falta de iluminación, su mano en su pecho, encima de su corazón sintiendo como late de manera frecuente y rápida como si estuviera en una carrera y quisiera ser el primero cuando realmente no está compitiendo con nadie.

Está tan malditamente asustado que su pecho comienza a doler, tiene que morderse el labio inferior para evitar pronunciar algún ruido y como consecuencia de eso que Harry tenga que despertarse, y es que no está avergonzado de que Harry lo mire de esa manera, vulnerable, llorando en la madrugada pero si tiene esa sensación de que si lo despierta el remordimiento lo consumirá por no dejar que su esposo descanse cuando el bien sabe las razones del porque no ha dormido bien, y es que Louis cree que no es de gran importancia lo que le sucede.

Y es que no es el primer ataque de ansiedad que Louis tiene desde que todo este tema de la pandemia ha salido a la luz, solo que esta noche él realmente desea no tener que despertar a Harry, solo desea con cada parte de su cuerpo, con cada tejido de piel lograr levantarse para poder hacer su camino hacia el baño, llorar ahí y si el impulso es demasiado tomar una ducha de agua helada.

Louis está tan absorto en el, en cómo su corazón palpita, absorto en sus pensamientos de la cancelación de los conciertos de él y Harry, de no pasar navidad con las familias unidas, de quienes se podrían enfermar en su familia si no se están cuidando que no logra darse cuenta de que gotas de agua saladas se deslizan desde sus ojos hasta su barbilla donde caen y se pierden en alguna parte que realmente no llega a ser importante.

Su corazón no se detiene, sigue con el fuerte latido y si la respiración de Louis no estuviera agitada probablemente podría llegar a escuchar el sonido de su corazón palpitando con frecuencia y sin llegar a detenerse, sus piernas se llegan a mover sin su consentimiento como si estuvieran tirando de ellas, las gotas de sudor en su frente no tardan en hacerse presentes y solo está emitiendo sonidos fuertes tratando de rescatar el aire porque esto nunca dejará de hacerlo sentir como si le arrebatara su vida.

Es en ese momento que Louis casi suelta un chillido de miedo que Harry se da cuenta, se levanta en una rapidez extraordinaria que lo llega a marear por lo repentino que sucede todo, se sienta en la cama solo para tallar sus ojos con el dorso de la mano intentando deshacerse del sueño para poder de alguna manera enterarse de lo que está sucediendo.

Lo logra, y cuando lo hace logra por fin darse cuenta de lo que está ocurriendo, a Louis le sorprendería si Harry no lo supiera, han vivido muchísimos de estos ataques juntos, como cuando Harry tuvo tantísimas preocupaciones en 2015 que el aire se le iba casi siempre, tal vez en ese año confesaron el querer escuchar sus voces como último sonido si es que esos ataques les quitarían la vida.

Harry se pone en marcha aun con los rizos en una maraña por moverse continuamente mientras duerme, su mano se mueve lentamente hacia la de Louis solo para acariciar el dorso para darle a entender que va a tocarlo, que no tiene por qué asustarse porque es Harry, porque confía su vida en sus manos con ojos vendados.

—Estoy aquí, bebé. —Harry le hace saber mientras su mano se desliza más hacia la cintura de Louis lográndolo atraer más hacia él. —Está bien, amor, estoy aquí, nadie va a lastimarte...

Lo aclara porque Louis siempre está asustado cuando esto sucede, tiembla demasiado, llora como nunca y tiene miedo como casi siempre.

Harry sabe qué hacer en esas situaciones, lo más importante es calmar a Louis, y para lograr eso él también debe estar calmado, no tiene que asustarse o Louis también lo hará, como consecuencia de eso dos personas que no pueden respirar bien. Así que Harry mantiene la calma, y el siguiente paso que debe de tomar es llevar a Louis a un lugar seguro, en el caso de Louis; el baño.

Existen muchísimas respuestas del porque el baño es un lugar seguro para Louis, pero la respuesta corta es que el baño tiene una gran luz que no te hace sentir como si todo fuera oscuro, como si el cuarto estuviera siendo más pequeño de lo que en realidad es, también hay una tina y una bañera por si la situación solo es demasiado. Es un lugar seguro porque a la puerta puedes colocarle el seguro y no permitir que alguien más entre.

Porque ese es el principal miedo de Louis, que alguien más lo vea así, alguien que no sea Harry.

—Vamos a llevarte al baño, ¿Eso te gustaría? – Harry pregunta porque solo necesita saber que Louis lo está escuchando y porque hacer fuertes acciones cuando Louis está de esa manera puede asustarlo aún más.

Así que en cuanto logra ver a Louis a través de la oscuridad asentir, lo carga para ayudarlo a bajar de la cama. Cuando ambos bajan de la cama Harry pone a Louis pies contra el suelo para que puedan caminar juntos y en el pequeño camino hacia el baño Louis logre llegar a tranquilizarse, aunque sea un poco.

Harry mantiene una mano en la cintura de Louis solo porque a veces los tirones en las piernas son demasiados y pueden llegar a hacerlo caer, así que cuando están asegurados de que estarán bien mientras caminen, empiezan a moverse, pasos lentos con todo el tiempo el mundo porque no necesitan acciones bruscas para asustarse mutuamente cuando lo que necesita es relajarse.

Llegan al baño por fin, se adentran a pasos lentos aun con Harry sosteniendo a Louis mientras cierra la puerta con el pie para no dejar ni un segundo solo a Louis. 

Llegan a donde la tina se encuentra y Harry tiene que cargar a Louis para poder sentarlo dentro de ella como si fuera una pequeña caja donde se siente seguro a pesar de que la respiración sigue siendo agitada, Harry lo mantiene bien.

— ¿Puedes levantar los brazos por mí, amor? – Harry le pide tratando de que Louis se concentre en su voz, tratando de que Louis se concentre en algo más que no sean sus pensamientos que lo hunden cada día un poco más. —Así ambos podemos respirar más despacio, ¿Eso te gustaría?

Harry le pregunta con una pequeña sonrisa, se levanta para poder encender la luz colocando sus dedos sobre el interruptor, no le toma mucho tiempo porque es una tarea fácil, y lo hace rápido solo para poder regresar a lado de Louis, para poder lograr ver como levanta sus brazos sobre su cabeza, las lágrimas sobre sus mejillas aun siendo claras, el rostro hinchado por llorar y los ojos cerrados tratando de concentrarse en la voz de Harry.

—Bien, eso es, amor, lo estás haciendo muy bien. —Harry le halaga mientras Louis baja los brazos y los vuelve a subir, concentrándose en hacerlo lo mejor posible. – Ahorq respiremos juntos, cuenta hasta diez conmigo, Lou.

Louis asiente de nuevo, Harry entiende que le falte el aire para hablar o que si su boca emite alguna palabra probablemente haga que rompa en llanto es por eso que no le insiste cuando no cuenta con él y solo están respirando juntos con la boca de Harry contando por ambos los segundos, el momento en el que deben de exhalar e inhalar juntos.

Pasan algunos segundos hasta que Louis logra poder contar, ya no suenan los ruidos de su respiración siendo fuerte, y tampoco está llorando, sus piernas ya no están tirando de él y solo pueden detenerse cuando Louis lo hace, cuando realmente se asegura así mismo de que ya no volverá a pasar por esa situación.

— ¿Quieres hablar sobre eso? —Harry le pregunta, golpeando gentilmente la rodilla de Louis indicando que le haga espacio en la tina para que ambos puedan estar juntos.

Sin embargo, Louis se hace hacia delante para que Harry pueda sentarse detrás de él, abraza sus piernas contra su pecho esperando pacientemente a Harry quien capta la indirecta cuando ve a Louis cerrar sus ojos como si estuviera esperando una clase de caricia en el cabello.

Harry se mete en la tina, se sienta detrás de él, abre las piernas lo suficiente para que Louis pueda estar sentado en medio de ellas, y lo atrae más hacia su cuerpo dejando que la cabeza del de ojos índigos quede en su pecho, y no pasa mucho tiempo para que los dedos de Harry se vayan hacia su cabello comenzando a brindarle caricias y la otra mano se queda sobre la pancita de Louis, reposando ahí y todo es cómodo a pesar del silencio.

—Solo que en unas horas tengo la importante reunión, la que marque en el calendario con la pluma roja, ¿Recuerdas? —Louis le pregunta a Harry quien tararea en respuesta a sabiendas de lo que habla.

Días antes Louis había corrido hacia el calendario que estaba colgado en la cocina para marcar el día en el que tendría la junta con un gran círculo en el número, y con letras rojas escribir "TENGO UNA IMPORTANTE REUNIÓN, HARRY RECUERDAME SI ES QUE LO OLVIDO, GRACIAS AMOR"

Harry había besado las mejillas de Louis toda esa tarde mientras Louis le explicaba la razón de la reunión, y por qué había colocado eso en el calendario a pesar de que Harry sabía que a Louis se le olvidaban algunas cosas, pero no porque tuviera un problema de memoria, si no más porque tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza que a veces no podía ordenarse.

Harry resulta ser mucho mejor en mantenerse en orden.

—No podía dormir, así que estuve pensando en eso, y como que- ya sabes, estoy emocionado por esto de los conciertos y volver a tocar en vivo que no quiero que sean cancelados, no quiero perderme de eso, ya me lo perdí hace un tiempo y no quiero ahora. —Louis divaga un poco, palabras rápidas al aire que tiene a Harry pensando muy bien sobre qué decir.

Harry lo entiende, sus conciertos fueron cancelados primero gracias a la pandemia, y a los métodos de seguridad que todos deberían de entender, lo entiende y agradece con cada parte de su ser que Louis haya estado ahí consolándolo cuando eso sucedió a pesar de que sabía que eso también sucedería con él.

Harry piensa que esto golpea de diferente manera a Louis porque a pesar de que a Harry también le ha pasado, él ya ha tenido una gira como solista en 2017, lleno de energía con Louis tomándole de la mano en cada paso que daba, y ahora que Louis está listo para hacerlo una pandemia llega y con ello la cancelación de muchas cosas que tenían planeadas juntos.

Harry sabe cómo le brillan los ojos a Louis cada que habla sobre él en el escenario y todas las personas que lo siguen gritan sus canciones, tan emocionado y magnífico como para ser real.

—Y la navidad en familia se acerca, y yo no sé, lo lamento por querer que nos quedáramos aquí un poco más de tiempo para pasarla juntos, no pensé que los vuelos fueran a ser cancelados, no pensé en eso, yo solo lo siento, sé que te emociona pasarla siempre con Anne, y ustedes siempre la pasan juntos y este año navidad la pasaremos en casa de ustedes, así que yo solo— lo siento tanto, hazz... —Las palabras volando con rapidez de su boca con el acento tan marcadisimo que si Harry no estuviera acostumbrado probablemente se hubiera perdido en las palabras.

Louis llora bajito, ya no por un ataque, sino porque le causa tristeza, porque el corazón le llega a doler de solo pensar que él ha sido la causa de que Harry no pase navidad y año nuevo con su madre y hermana, el corazón se le estruja de solo pensarlo, y las lágrimas se le hacen bastante presentes, las mejillas se le colorean de rojo mientras puede sentir aun las caricias de Harry en su cabello.

Harry toma el rostro de Louis solo para hacer que se voltee a mirarlo. Louis lo hace y Harry le sonríe de esa manera tan preciosa que le asegura que todo estará bien, que no hay problema y a pesar de que la sonrisa de Harry tiene mucho que decir, las palabras también cuentan.

—Tendrás tu momento, la pandemia no durará para siempre, Lou, y si tu concierto era en 2020, y es pospuesto para 2040, tus fans seguirán ahí, Lou, no irán a ningún lado, y tú seguirás aquí, escribiendo música, hacer lo que debes de hacer, y cuando menos lo estés pensando estaré viéndote sobre el escenario, y estaré... estarás tan orgulloso de ti que sabrás que cada segundo en el que esperaste valió la pena.

Harry le dice con voz sonando segura mientras siente como Louis da la vuelta completa para sentarse sobre sus rodillas en la bañera, para quedar frente a frente con Harry, mientras las lágrimas aún están presentes, Harry estira las manos para poder meterlas debajo de la playera de Louis para poder acariciar la cintura con sus pulgares, cepilla la piel con lentitud y una sonrisa en su boca.

— ¿Y qué hay de tu familia? —Pregunta Louis, aún un poco triste por pensar que la situación por la que están pasando es su culpa.

—No hiciste nada malo, Louis, no es como si me hubieras obligado a quedarme, me hiciste saber lo que querías, y yo también te lo hice saber, por eso nos quedamos, porque queremos más tiempo para los dos, y no es culpa de ninguno de los dos, tomamos decisiones y si me pregunta me alegra haberla tomado y estar contigo en este departamento. – Harry confiesa aún cepillando con sus pulgares la suave piel de Louis.

Louis le sonríe porque sabe que es así, pero a pesar de eso no puede dejar de pensar en cómo pasarán la navidad con sus familias unidas si están en el departamento.

— ¿Y cómo pasaremos la navidad en familia? – Louis pregunta solo porque sabe que Harry siempre tiene buenas ideas respecto a hacer las cosas más sencillas.

—Fácil, podemos hacer una llamada por Skype, incluso podemos enviar los regalos por paquetería, aunque lleguen tarde, o cuando las cosas se calmen más podemos ir a visitarlos y pasar un tiempo allá, no se necesita que sea un día en específico para dar regalos y beber chocolate caliente, y en tu cumpleaños podemos llamarlos y preparar este rico pastel de fresa que tanto te gusta, ¿Qué te parece eso?

El de ojos esmeralda lo dice con una pequeña sonrisa y las cejas arqueadas como si supiera que todo tiene solución, qué es realmente cierto, pero a veces ellos se nublan de las cosas que no suelen pensar o piensan demasiado hasta tener un ataque que los mueve hasta la tina del baño donde terminan de aclarar todo lo que están sintiendo en esos momentos.

Louis sonríe, y agradece una vez más por tener a Harry como esposo, se inclina para poder caer sobre él con brazos rodeando el cuello del de ojos esmeralda, y es suficiente cercanía para que Harry envuelve sus brazos en la cintura de Louis, y solo inclinen sus cabezas un poco para que sus bocas se encuentren por una milésima vez.

Sus bocas que tanto se conocen se mueven de una manera lenta, deliciosa casi llegando a ser perezosa, pero salvándose porque ellos solo se emocionan demasiado con los besos a pesar de que probablemente se han besado más de lo que han respirado.

El miembro bucal de Harry se desliza suave entre sus bocas abriéndose paso a un beso un poco más intenso. Miembros bucales moviéndose en sintonía despacio y sin prisa, con cuidado tocando cada parte de sus bocas, y Harry solo puede acariciar la espalda de Louis empujándolo hacia sí mismo, queriendo a Louis más cerca, como si necesitara que se fusionaran juntos aun que es imposible, tristemente.

Louis es quien se separa plantando dos pequeños besos en los labios de Harry aun con los ojos cerrados, Louis se acurruca en el pecho de Harry como si estuviera listo para tomar la siesta más larga en su vida.

—Gracias, Harry, siempre sabes que decir, y te amo, te amo por más cosas, no sólo por eso...

Louis susurra antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

Más bien, en los brazos de Harry.

Harry le da un pequeño beso sobre el cabello y sin esperar mucho está quedándose dormido con Louis en brazos, y ambos están emitiendo pequeños ronquidos de cansancio, a pesar de que cuando sacan el tema de que el otro roncan, jamás lo admiten en voz alta.

Porque duermen de la mejor manera en los brazos del otro.

✦

Louis se remueve en el pecho de Harry tratando de estar más cerca de él, muchísimos intentos tratando de mantenerse en una posición cómoda pero cuando se da cuenta de que eso no sucederá se resigna levantando la cabeza un poco para poder apreciar la imagen de un Harry dormido con la cabeza hacia un lado, casi colgando de él y puede parecer una posición incómoda, pero Louis sabe que si lo fuera tal vez ya se habrían ido de la tina hace horas.

Y cuando piensa en eso es cuando por fin se da cuenta de que han pasado la noche durmiendo en la tina, en una posición que seguramente los dejará doliendo los huesos, cosa que Louis experimenta cuando se levanta, la espalda le duele y el cuello, piensa que también ha tenido que dormir casi con el cuerpo fuera de su cabeza y otras extremidades que le llegan a doler con cada movimiento.

Sale de la tina, y tiene la intención de despertar a Harry, pero cree que es realmente suficiente con la noche que han tenido que pasar juntos, puede recordar las gotas sobre los ojos, y los corazones queriéndose salir de sus pechos, solo quiere que Harry descanse más, pero por alguna razón sabe que si lo despierta para que pueda ir a la cama ya no volverá a dormir.

Así que lo deja ahí, le deja un beso pequeño en la frente solo porque le gusta la manera en la que su frente se arruga ante el contacto y la manera en la que un rizo siempre se le escapa.

Se separa caminando hacia a la habitación dejando la puerta del baño abierta solo porque regresara para dejarle una cobija a Harry y no desea crear mucho ruido al tener que volverla a abrir y cerrar.

Se adentra a la habitación caminando directamente a la pequeña mesita de noche donde su teléfono se encuentra, lo toma entre una de sus manos para poder encenderlo y mirar lo hora. Son las nueve cuarenta, y un pequeño suspiro de cansancio sale de sus labios porque sabe que no tiene mucho tiempo para hacer las cosas, probablemente ni siquiera para preparar el desayuno para Harry, y no es que Louis lo prepare siempre, pero lo hace cuando siente que Harry está demasiado atareado, o cuando solo desea tener ese detalle con él, ellos se turnan con eso y eso está bien.

Deja el teléfono de nuevo en la mesita de noche, sus dedos atrapan el cuello de su playera para jalarla hacia arriba y poder salir de ella con facilidad, la toma entre sus manos solo para meterla en el cesto de la ropa sucia que está junto de la mesita de noche, envuelve sus dedos alrededor del pantalón de pijama que uso para dormir y se deshace de él, lo pasa por sus pies sacándolo por completo solo para tomarlo y meterlo al cesto como la playera.

No tiene ropa interior puesta, porque a veces solo se siente cómodo sin ella puesta, pero esta mañana por alguna razón siente que es necesario que lo use, así que se dirige al closet donde están las puertas grandes junto a los pequeños cajones con ropa de él y Harry distribuida. Toma lo primero que encuentra que consiste en un suéter rojo que ha compartido con Harry por mucho tiempo como para ser verdadero.

Saca también unos pantalones de pijama azules de cuadros, y consigue ropa interior del mismo color en los cajones, se dirige a la cama solo para dejar la ropa encima y vestirse de manera apropiada y rápido.

Puede sentir los rayos de sol entrando por la ventana solo para posarse sobre su cuerpo de una manera tan significativa, como si los rayos lo tocaran con esa delicadeza con la que él merece ser tocado, y Louis solo puede pensar que es un día tan hermoso como para compartir un baño con Harry, preparar café y tal vez ver una película de comedia romántica.

Piensa en decirle a Harry sobre eso cuando su reunión termine así que sin más pensamientos se coloca la ropa interior primero deslizándola dentro de sus piernas para quedarse en su pelvis, toma el suéter, para poder adentrar sus brazos dentro de él, sus brazos cubriéndose gracias a las mangas, y su cabeza se adentra solo para terminar de colocarlo.

Lo alisa con las manos, y toma el pantalón como última prenda, lo desliza por sus piernas hasta su cadera donde se mantiene cubriéndolo de ahí hacia abajo. Se coloca las pantuflas rojas que están al lado de la cama para ya no tener que pisar el suelo frío y que pegue un resfriado en algunos días por el suelo frío.

Toma la cobija que está hecha rollo en la cama, solo para caminar hacia el baño con ella, se adentra con cuidado y cuando llega al lado de Harry la destiende por completo, se inclina hacia Harry solo para poner la cobija sobre el cubriéndole el cuerpo por completo dejando el rostro libre para que no se ahogue debajo de lo caliente.

Puede ver a Harry acurrucarse contra la cobija como si eso fuera lo último que necesitara para relajarse, con las pestañas casi tocando sus pómulos siendo fascinante ante la vista, con los labios entreabiertos haciendo que las perlas de su boca puedan llegar a verse.

Louis solo quiere meterse en la tina con él y dormir todo el día ahí, a pesar de que tal vez todo les duela más de lo que ya lo hace.

Se despeja una vez más de sus pensamientos dándose cuenta que posiblemente ya sean las diez y aún no se ha peinado ni lavado los dientes.

Así que se pone en marcha, se acerca al lavamanos para tomar su cepillo de dientes del pequeño vasito que mantiene el suyo y el de Harry quietos, toma la pasta también, abriéndola para posteriormente aplastar sus dedos contra ella y que un chorrito del líquido salga, Louis acerca su cepillo tomando la porción que le brinda para después cerrar la pasta y dejarla de nuevo en su lugar.

Pone el cepillo contra sus perlas brillantes para moverlo de adentro hacia afuera y de afuera hacia adentro, despacio porque no quiere lastimarse las encías causando que la sangre se haga presente, lo hace despacio hasta que por fin puede pasar el cepillo por su lengua moviéndolo de afuera hacia adentro.

Cuando considera que termina escupe dentro del lavamanos, le abre a la llave solo para mojar su cepillo limpiandolo de los restos que pueden llegar a quedar, estira su mano para atrapar un poco de agua en ella y llevársela a la boca, sus cachetes se inflan moviendo el agua de lado a lado para alcanzar los lugares más profundos de su boca.

Escupe el agua restante al lavamanos de nuevo y deja su cepillo junto del de Harry, estira de nuevo sus manos para tomar agua entre ellas y la pone sobre su cara, repitiendo la acción tres veces para deshacerse de las marcas del pecho de Harry, de manchas que tenga por el sueño y de las pequeñas cositas que están a lado de sus ojos.

También pasa sus dedos mojados por su cabello para después cerrar la llave del agua, y toma el peine que se encuentra a su alcance para poder cepillar su cabello, lo pasa con cuidad peinándose hacia atrás porque resulta que su cabello es demasiado largo y el flequillo ya ha desaparecido, se siente feliz porque ha vuelto al cabello largo y solo adora demasiado tener el cabello así y poder sentir en ocasiones como Harry lo peina.

Se hace el caballo rápido, y sale del baño mirando hacia atrás para asegurarse que Harry aún sigue dormido, y cuando llega a la cocina puede encender su computadora, solo para darse cuenta de que son las diez y cinco minutos, así que tiene que hacer un poco las cosas con rapidez cuando entra a Skype, coloca sus contraseñas y se adentra a la reunión.

✦

Una hora más tarde Louis sigue en la reunión hablando con las mujeres detrás de la magia, quienes le hacen saber con una muy buena confirmación manteniéndose amables y comprensivas que los conciertos de Louis van a tener que ser cancelados hasta un nuevo aviso.

Louis se pone triste en ese momento, pero es salvado de eso cuando logra escuchar la cafetera produciendo el agua caliente, y puedes escuchar los sonidos de Harry en la cocina intentando preparar algo rápido porque ya se ha dado cuenta de la hora y es demasiado tarde para que Louis no haya desayunado.

Siguen hablando y Louis piensa en las palabras que Harry dijo en la madrugada, sobre no importar donde esté sus fans siempre estarán ahí porque lo siguen por una razón, porque están con él, y Louis puede recordar cada tweet que ha leído de las personas que lo siguen sobre qué debería subir una foto, o las cosas que dicen sobre amarlo demasiado y Louis solo es demasiado feliz con esas cosas tanto que siempre está deseoso de que sea su cumpleaños para ver con que cosa van a sorprender.

Sonríe en medio de la reunión solo porque se siente demasiado afortunado, con Harry, con sus fans, con su familia, cada uno manteniéndose de pie, y él sinceramente espera algún día conocer a cada fan.

Las chicas tocan el tema sobre la mercancía nueva que pueden vender mientras esto sigue, y claro que Louis se emociona porque ha tenido esta idea de unas calcetas, de unos gorros y algunas botellas de agua que podrían llegar a funcionar, incluso en camisetas con los nombres o algunos dibujos de las canciones solo para mantenerse diversos.

En algún punto Harry termina de preparar las cosas, tiene un café en la mano y en otra mantiene unas tostadas con algo que parece ser crema, y unas fresas encima, caminan hasta Louis solo para decir;

—Te traje el desayuno, amor...

Harry susurra, pero a pesar de eso logra llamar la atención de Louis y de todas las presentes, deja el café y el plato de panes tostados sobre la mesa para posteriormente acercarse a Louis dejando un pequeño beso en la parte superior de la cabeza, y todas logran ver esa escena con rostros sorprendidos que se transforman en sonrisas.

—Gracias, cielo. —Louis le dice mirándolo con una enorme sonrisa que puede iluminar a todo el mundo.

Louis logra ver a Harry sonreír de esa manera tan preciosa que solo él sabe, con hoyuelos preciosos al lado de su boca que solo demuestran que es una sonrisa sincera, verdadera que le llega al corazón de Louis donde puede sentir que se derrite en cada parte de su ser solo por ver a Harry existir.

Harry se inclina más, sentándose casi en las piernas de Louis, su brazo izquierdo se levanta solo para que su mano logre verse en el marco de la imagen y la agita en forma de un saludo alegre.

—Hola, soy Harry, lamento interrumpir su reunión. —Dice hacia las chicas aun sonriendo de esa manera amable que solo él sabe sostener.

—Hola, Harry, está bien, estábamos un poco estresadas al igual que Louis. —Una de ellas dice hablando por todas sabiendo que cada una está de acuerdo al igual que Louis.

Pero él no puede decir mucho cuando solo está viendo a Harry quien está sonriendo a las chicas como si las conociera de toda la vida cuando en realidad es la primera vez que logra verlas, y ama tanto eso de Harry. Ama la manera en la que puede hacer sentir a la gente incluida en una conversación aun cuando no sepan absolutamente nada del tema, ama la manera en la que puede conversar con cualquier persona a estar que no tengan ningún gusto en común de por medio porque Harry puede acoplarse, pero sin dejar de ser el mismo.

También ama la manera en la que es respetuoso con cada persona, como se interesa en sus vidas siempre preguntando si necesitan algo, si están bien, y más cosas que Louis no lograr nombrar porque Harry se siente como demasiado.

A pesar de la risa de Harry que comparte con las mujeres puede lograr escuchar el propio tambor de su pecho, puede escucharlo vibrar por Harry como si Harry tuviera un botón para hacerlo enloquecer de esa manera tan espectacular y desordenada.

Louis solo puede escuchar la voz de Harry a pesar de que la de las voces de las personas presentes estén por encima de la de él, porque la voz de Harry se siente como la música para los oídos, brillante, magnífica, y solo haciéndote sentir como se supone que debería.

Harry se voltea para mirar a Louis y puede apreciar como sus ojos se convierten en dos pozos azules.

Louis siempre se ha sentido con la fuerza como para caer por Harry, como para levantarse por él, porque su corazón es un pozo infinito hacia Harry.

Louis sabe que Harry también se siente así por él.

Quiere besarlo tanto que ahora que solo puede mover sus ojos hacia la pantalla como si le indicará a Harry que tiene que acabar la reunión antes de poder entregarse a él, para poder perder en sus mundos.

Harry lo entiende así que se despide de las mujeres levantándose, y dejando otro pequeño beso, pero esta vez en la coronilla de Louis antes de poder correr hacia la cocina para tomar su desayuno porque no desea interrumpir lo que resta de la reunión.

✦

Una hora más tarde la reunión termina por completo dándole fin a todos los asuntos que tenían que tratar, y Louis pregunta sobre sus familias sólo para asegurarse de que estén bien porque le preocupa y porque le gusta ayudar si es que puede y tiene las posibilidades. 

Afortunadamente todas ellas le hacen saber que están bien y se despiden de él de manera amable, pero a la vez teniendo la confianza de amigos de años.

Cierra Skype y apaga la computadora como puede, tomando el resto de café que se ha quedado en la taza, toma las cosas entre las manos para dirigirse a la cocina donde sabe que está Harry. Se sonríen mutuamente cuando Louis entra a la cocina con Harry sentado en un banco jugando con sus manos y Louis solo sigue su camino para dejar sus trastes en el lavabo.

Louis toma la esponja de jabón para pasarla por la taza, en la parte de adentro hacia fuera asegurándose de quitar cualquier mancha, toma el plato también para llenarlo de espuma con ayuda de la esponja llena de jabón, y hace lo mismo con el tenedor y el cuchillo. Deja la esponja en su lugar y, le abre la llave para poder dejar que los trastes se mojen, y pasa sus manos por ellos para ayudar al proceso, y cada que termina uno lo deja en una repisa donde se seca todo junto.

Toma el trapo que descansa al lado del lavabo para poder secar sus manos, y voltea para poder apreciar a Harry mirándolo en espera de algún movimiento de su parte.

Pero antes de que lo haga, Harry está levantándose del banco de madera en el que estaba sentado para caminar con lentitud hacia Louis, y cuando esta lo suficiente cerca de él le pone las manos en las mejillas deslizando sus pulgares contra sus pómulos solo porque le encanta lo finos que son y la manera en la que se sienten sobre sus dedos.

Harry puede asegurar que cada Dios existente beso con suavidad los pómulos de Louis, solo para perfilarlos y hacerlos tan finos que puedes cortarte con ellos.

A Harry nunca le molestaría sangrar por Louis.

Louis cierra los ojos ante el tacto y sus manos se mueven hacia la cintura de Harry para atraerlo más hacia él, y ambos no pueden resistirse a abrir sus bocas en espera del tan aclamado beso.

La escena resultando solamente tan intensa, con ese deseo que ellos siempre han manejado. Bocas tan distantes, pero a la vez tan cerca, manos moviéndose en pequeños lugares de los cuerpos contrarios anhelando el tacto que tanto sueñan, cuerpos fusionándose en uno solo, una sola alma y dos corazones en la habitación. 

Harry cierra los ojos por último inclinándose solo un poco para atrapar los labios de Louis entre los suyos, labios deslizándose juntos, abrazándose con lentitud teniendo cada segundo de cada minuto en sus manos. Se mueven suaves, conociéndose la manera en la que deben de acariciarse.

Louis aprieta sus dígitos contra la piel de Harry quien desliza sus manos hasta el cuello de Louis donde los dedos se cuelan en su nuca para acariciar su largo cabello.

—Me encanta tu cabello largo... —Harry susurra entre el beso mientras siente a Louis sonreír.

— ¿Cuánto te gusta, Harry?

—Mucho, mucho, demasiado...

Harry balbucea cuando el miembro bucal de Louis se desliza entre sus labios en busca del de Harry, buscando la humedad que sienten al tocarse, buscando el tacto de una manera tan lenta que es casi perezoso.

Louis lo sabe.

Sabe cuánto Harry adora su cabello largo, sabe cuánto Harry adora hacerle pequeñas trencitas en el cabello -que resultan ser tan finas gracias al lacio de su cabello-, y sabe cuánto adora acariciarlo por las noches solo para sentir que Louis está ahí.

Solo para saber que Louis está a su lado. 

Pasan unos segundos hasta que los miembros bucales desaparecen, y el beso duro que estaba antes se ha dejado, y han regresado a este beso que solo es demasiado suave como para existir. 

Labios moviéndose con todo el tiempo del mundo por detrás, manos de Harry acariciando el cabello largo de su esposo con suavidad y conteniendo los propios dedos para no hundirlos hasta desaparecer.

Louis acariciando la cintura de Harry por debajo de la camisa, la piel fría colándose por sus dedos en una sensación escalofriante, y mientras Louis es besado por Harry puede sentir que de alguna manera está flotando.

Porque los labios de Harry lo hacen sentir de esa manera, como si estuviera en las nubes. 

En algún momento el beso se quiebra con un estruendoso chasquido que resuena en la habitación silenciosa, se separan solo porque les falta aire en los pulmones, y los labios solo les llegan a doler un poco por el movimiento de varios segundos, y se miran a los ojos. 

Se miran a los ojos, tanto que se llega a sentir como una eternidad como la que anhelan estar unidos. Ambos pechos suben y bajan con rapidez en necesidad de aire que se han robado mutuamente, tienen ese brillo en los ojos tan precioso que cuando Louis lo nota es aún más imposible quedarse atrapado por los ojos esmeraldas de su esposo.

A Louis se le revuelve el estómago, las mariposas que han estado presente en él durante un largo tiempo, revolotean emocionadas como si la mirada de Harry fuese lo más genial en el mundo. 

Tal vez, lo es.

✦

Son las tres de la tarde cuando ambos están metidos en la tina llena de agua con burbujas gracias a la bomba de jabón que Harry adentro. Louis está sentado en la tina con la espalda en el borde y sus piernas abiertas con el único fin de que Harry se mantenga entre ellas. Harry sentado en medio de las piernas de Louis, quien utiliza una esponja con jabón para pasarla por su espalda tallando con suavidad la piel. 

Louis no puede dejar de admirar cada pequeño lunar que la espalda de Harry contiene, como si una constelación de estrellas hubiera caído sobre él, con un toque mágico sobre su piel, y si Louis cerrara sus ojos podría recordar la forma en la que la espalda de Harry luce durante las mañanas, con cada lunar brillando gracias a la luz del sol.

Toques dorados acariciando la piel con una suavidad exquisita que solo hace que Harry quiera dormir todo el día y que Louis desee hundir sus labios en la piel.

Toma la pequeña regadera entre sus manos para encenderla y hacer que gotas de agua salgan directo hacia la espalda de Harry para deshacerse del jabón, deja la esponja en su lugar y acaricia la espalda de Harry solo porque sí. 

Observa como el agua se desliza por la piel de Harry deshaciéndose de cualquier rastro de jabón que puede quedar y cuando lo considera suficiente, apaga la pequeña regadera y la deja en su lugar, colgando del lugar donde pertenece. Se inclina un poco solo para que sus labios se posen sobre la espalda de Harry, sobre la dulce piel que el hombre posee.

Sus labios chasquean cada que golpea la piel de Harry, cada que sus labios se aprietan sobre la dulce piel como si quisieran probar cada parte de él, como si no tuviera suficiente de él, o más bien, como si Harry fuera demasiado para el mundo y cada momento que estás cerca de él solo es único, como si solo fuera a pasar solo una vez en la vida. 

Le besa la piel hasta subir al cuello donde solo le deja dos besitos porque Harry voltea la cabeza hacia Louis para poder atrapar sus labios en el inicio de un beso que tiene una lentitud pulcra en cada movimiento que pueden llegar a brindar, los corazones bailan con cada movimiento y pueden jurar escuchar los pasos que dan al danzar.

Y en medio del beso que les llena cada parte de sus seres, que les brinda una felicidad increíble en cada parte de ellos, Louis lo sabe. 

En medio del movimiento del agua de la bañera gracias al movimiento que ellos ejercen al besarse, a mitad de un baño de burbujas, Louis lo sabe, por enésima vez en la vida.

Harry es su hombro para llorar, Harry es su amante.

Harry lo es todo y lo que siente por él es más que cualquier cosa en el mundo. 

✦

Fin

Hemos llegado al final de esta historia *llora pero grita*

¿Les gusto?, ¿Que opinan? 

Quiero agradecer a cada persona que esta leyendo esto por darme la oportunidad de brindarles esta lectura, agradezco los comentarios y las votaciones (muy atenta a eso, ya saben que siempre reviso uno por uno).

¡Háganme saber si les gusto!, mi tablero esta abierto si desean dejar un mensaje solo para hacerme saber algo c:

Dejen sus velitas para que la pandemia ya se acabe, para que Harry y Louis regresen a sus conciertos 🕯 

Instagram: americapaola22 

corazones marrones para ustedes;  
🤎🤎


End file.
